landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Article classes
This page gives details on the different classes an article may hold, and what can be done to upgrade an individual article. Classes Stub class Template: Stub Stub class is given to an article which has less than ten lines of information given on its topic. Lines are deduced by copying the entire content and moving it to the Wikipedia:Sandbox, excluding any images or templates included in the article. If, when there, it fills up less than ten lines of information, it is declared a stub, and expansion is requested. If the article is not expanded to a desired length within a week after it's been labelled a stub, it is susceptible to be merged. Once merged, it will maintain the Stub template, even as a section in another article or a list, until it has enough to become an article again. Example of a stub-class article: Robert Guillaume (as of January 16th, 2013: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Guillaume?oldid=28358) Start class Template: Start Start class is given to an article which has ten or more lines of information given on the topic, but is missing the following elements: *An infobox template (Unless it's a list). *Any images. *Chapters and sub-sections in the article. (There must be enough chapters and subsections for a table of contents to automatically appear on the page.) *Real-world information. *Cited sources. (There must be at least two citations in any Good Article.) *The article has red links which need to be fixed, and has poor grammar or structure. *The article does not follow the style guide that is typical for an article on its type of subject (e.g., film, song, voice actor/actress, character, etc.) Major cleanup and possibly further expansion will be needed to pull the article up from this class. Example of a start-class article: How Do You Know? (as of January 17th, 2013: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/wiki/How_Do_You_Know%3F) B class Template:B B class is given to an article which has at least three of the aforementioned criteria, but is missing the rest of it. For instance, the article may have an infobox, one or more images, and real-world information, but be missing chapters, references, or have red links. It may also have poor structuring in many places, such as unneccessarily repetitive information, a non-neutral perspective on the topic (unless referencing what a critic has said), or bad grammar and punctuation usage. Example of a B-class article: Doc (as of March 26th, 2008: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/index.php?title=Doc&diff=prev&oldid=5923) Good Article class Template: Good Article Good Article class is given to articles which meet all of the criteria; sometimes excluding the red link criteria. These articles are likely candidates to win a nomination to be a featured article in the Wikia. Example of a Good Article: The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (As of March 26th, 2008: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chomper&diff=5927&oldid=5870.) Featured Article class Template:Featured article Featured Article class is reserved only for articles which have been labelled in a formal discussion as examples of the best work on articles, by the Land Before Time Wiki community. Most of the time, these articles will be Good Articles before they are nominated to become features. Before mid-December 2008, the method of nominating articles to be promoted involved nominating an article on Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles, and having users, based on their opinions of the article's quality, come and look it over, and give their feedback. If a user did not think the quality of one Good Article was high enough for FA status, or if they thought another one was better, they would nominate it instead. This resulted in only one article being promoted to Featured Status per month. In the middle of December, due to beliefs that the process could be easier this way, the nomination process was changed to work more like the standards known in Wikipedia. The page originally used for promoting Featured Articles is now used for selecting an article in the Category:Featured Articles, to be used on the Main Page in the Featured Article of the Month column. Example of a Featured Article: Ducky (see how the article appeared when it was nominated: http://landbeforetime.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ducky&diff=5708&oldid=5707) Style Guides Use one of these style guides for whatever article you're working on. *Land Before Time Wiki:Movie Article Style Guide *Land Before Time Wiki:Voice Actor/Actress Style Guide *Land Before Time Wiki:Song Article Style Guide *Land Before Time Wiki:Character Article Style Guide *Land Before Time Wiki:Species Article Style Guide *Land Before Time Wiki:Location Article Style Guide